


Just Like That

by allourheroes



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America isn't honest all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graysons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysons/gifts).



> A drabble for Angelica and trying to fix her fucked up sleep schedule. Title could be anything, but is actually because of the Drake song "Make Me Proud."

"Tony?" Steve knocks on the door of the workshop.

There's an electric buzz and the sound of something rolling off the table to clank on the floor. After more shuffling, a voice responds, "What's up, Cap?"

Steve moves closer, placing a hand on his teammate's back. A gentle smile graces his features, despite the worried tension he carries. Tony hasn't slept in days. Too much guilt, too much need to find a way to prevent...what happened from ever happening again. "Hm," he intones, turning Tony's chair to face him.

"Steve, I've got to--"

"Sleep." Cap rubs the shoulder his hand was resting on, feels Tony lean into it. He places a kiss on the man's forehead. Tony looks up at him. Another kiss, lip to lip this time. It goes on a moment, Steve's hand rising to cup Tony's jaw and two of Tony's fingers hook themselves in Steve's pocket.

Slowly, deliberately, Steve leads Tony out of his chair, careful not to break the kiss until he's got him a couple of feet closer to the door, to the room, to their bed.

"You tricked me," Tony murmurs as Steve's back meets the door.

"It worked," Steve replies, giving him one last hard kiss before pulling him down the hall. He pushes Tony down onto the mattress.

Steve does his best to make sure Tony sleeps through the night. When Tony wakes up enough to start mumbling about statistics instead, he tries harder. This time, it works.

Eighteen hours later, Tony wakes up sore, but well-rested.


End file.
